The Glass is HalfEmpty
by FireNymph9
Summary: Naru loves Sasu, who has the hots for Kaka but Iru loves Kaka, and Gaa is infatuated with Neji.... and then theres Lee.....
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. The anime and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto _Nothing is mine!_

**Warning: **Contains shonen-ai (light BL).

**Rating: **T

**Fandom: **Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto

"Sasuke!!"  
Naruto yelled towards his comrade breathlessly, running at a fast clip. The midday sun had begun to sink and the sky belayed the time as late.  
"What the hell do you want, dobe?" The Uchiha yelled in response with a tint of irritation to his voice.  
Team 7 had gotten back from a mission not too long ago. The blonde knew his teamate was more exhausted than any of them. Their recent mission was nothing less than an A-rank mission which was a large task for the young teenage shinobi.  
So who wouldn't feel a bit exhausted?  
And it was for this reason that Uzumaki Naruto believed he should at least treat the other to some Ichiraku Ramen, which was his way of saying thanks.  
"You wanna grab a bite later, Uchiha?" Naruto grinned sheepishly as he stood before the tired teen. The two hadn't spent time with each other as frequently as before.  
"Not today," he said blankly.  
"Wha~ why not?!" The blonde said absolutely confused.  
"First off, you're annoying (Naruto pouted at this) and secondly, I have training tonight so I don't need to be late this time," Sasuke said, insinuating a certain someone. He sighed, and continued on his way off to his home.  
_Stupid teme...Its not as though I don't wish for him not to train... I just wish...  
_The eighteen year old hesitated then blushed slightly at his unfinished thought before walking down another dust-trodden path in the opposite direction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. The anime and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto _Nothing is mine!_

**Warning: **Contains shonen-ai (light BL).

**Rating: **T

**Fandom: **Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto

* * *

Kakashi dried his hands with a nearby towel in his bathroom. He was half-undressed and even the face mask he usually wore had been hung up for the night. His fingers trailed through the silvery wisps of hair that hung over his face from the shower he had just taken.

The mission had been nothing less than a complete success which was nothing less than expected.  
He smirked and rinsed his face of the sweat that had accumulated on his brow. And as he brought the towel to his face, the mirror glinted off of the shinobi-sized lump in the sheets, where he knew a curling mass lay trembling.  
The visits had become more frequent than often.  
And more often than not, the two males would end up like this- a mass of intertwining bodies with eruptions and cacophonies of sounds and love-making.  
Their difference in age was what truly perturbed the older ninja, and their time had only become more and more like this since that day many weeks past. Were it not for that day so long ago, neither would be in the same predicament as now.  
He looked at the mirror for a moment watching the rhythmic rise and fall of the sheet.  
The silver haired male closed the mirror, so the reflection would vanish and sighed, wondering what the hell he was doing.  
Then ignored it, realizing that somehow, Hatake Kakashi, pedophile, needed this.

* * *

Rate and Review!

~Keiko Agatsuma


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. The anime and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto _Nothing is mine!_

**Warning: **Contains shonen-ai (light BL).

**Rating: **T

**Fandom: **Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto

* * *

Sakura flinched at the blonde's appearance and backed away quickly, allowing more room than necessary between the like he never even bathes! So gross! she thought, screaming in her head.  
The blonde had been moping for a while now, and no one exactly knew why.  
"Look, Naruto, it'll be all right. Sai is coming back today," Sakura said, convinced of the boy's issue, "I'm sure your boyfriend misses you as much as you miss him," She flashed a thumbs up. "I guarantee it!"  
Naruto smiled slightly and sat down on the sidewalk, pulling his legs close to his chest. Sakura sat down as well, sighing.  
There was a long uncomfortable pause that separated the two from speech. The birds' chirping had stopped, the wind whispering across the shinobi's ankles, just pure silence. And as though by command, even the boisterous market quieted down.  
"You still like Sasuke, don't you?"  
The blonde pulled his head up to look at her. He bit his lip, and nodded his head, blushing. "I always have." She sighed.  
Another long pause ate through the stillness. She bit her lip, hesitant.  
"Does Sai know?"

* * *

Rate and Review~

~Keiko Agatsuma


End file.
